


Good Boyfriends Aren't Born, They're MAID

by hauntedspaceman



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: GN Reader, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Henry's poor eyes honestly, Maid dress, Maids, Mammon is barely in here lol, Other, Top!Reader, bottom!levi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedspaceman/pseuds/hauntedspaceman
Summary: You walk in on your boyfriend Levi in an... Interesting outfit.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Good Boyfriends Aren't Born, They're MAID

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is my first "X Reader" plz do not bully me. Anyways enjoy and stan Levi lol

Dating Leviathan was never a stressful thing, but sometimes you did wonder when things would move forward in your relationship affection wise. Not that you were complaining, you were glad he was comfortable enough to initiate what affection he could, it in fact made you estatic whenever he did something a bit more forward. He was known to be an antisocial recluse of sorts, it was always nice seeing another side of him when he'd let it show.  
Whenever you found yourself longing for a bit more from him, your mind wandered to the more recent incidents when you were gaming together. Now that he allowed you to, you tended to sit in his lap whenever you got the chance and that chance was there most of the time. It usually wasn't anything too interesting, just you watching the otaku play games. Sometimes he'd get really into whatever he was playing though; focused enough to not notice his hot breath was hitting your neck, focused enough to not realize how hard his chest was pressed against your back, or how his little noises of frustration with a level made you want to squirm in his lap. Those sensations were the closest thing to… Erotic...anything ever got. Granted, you always blamed it on your own thoughts being in the gutter more so than him doing it intentionally as Levi was often.. oblivious to your desires to even hold his hand. Otakus were truly another breed. Usually holed up in their rooms watching or reading a new series, or even window shopping on Akuzon for figures of whomever they deemed "best girl".  
Still, it never bothered you, besides there were other things to worry about. Like school and your tasks. 

You let out a soft sigh as you made your way to your boyfriend's room. Thankfully, the demon had finally stopped forcing you to remember passwords and phrases to get into his bedroom. You needed to borrow one of his TSL DVDs because of Mammon's constant pestering for another binge watch of the series. It didn't really make sense considering how lame Mammon usually said the series was but it would be nice to watch through it again. Surely, he wouldn't mind you just borrowing one at a time. Opening the door you called for him, "Levi! Would it be okay if-"You pause in the doorway, your face heating up at the view.  
Leviathan was frozen in place, hands still on the sheer stocking he was pulling up as he sat on the edge of his bed. The pink and seafoam green maid dress was nearly too short for his long legs, the stockings were tight on his legs, obviously not quite made for him. The deep crimson flush on his cheeks upped his cuteness factor by a lot. Even though he was a cosplayer and open about the fact, you never expected him to wear anything like that cutesy dress. You were pulled out of your own thoughts when you heard Levi let out a startled sound and then a decently loud 'thud' followed. You rather quickly made your way over to the tub after it had registered, looking down at him attempting to cover his red face with one hand and tugging down the skirt with the other. 

"Hh.. You pr-probably think I'm j-just some gross pervy otaku now, don't you, Y/N..?"Levi questioned, his eyes avoiding any contact with yours, even if they were covered fairly well by his bangs. You bent over to move his hand away from his face, only to tip a little to forward and fall onto him. If it was possible, his face heated up more as he let out a soft, embarrassed whine. A warm blush began to cover your own face after the sound, taking a quick glance away as you tried to sit up a bit. Your hands rested on his chest, your legs straddling him as you both lay tangled together in his bed. 

"I-I don't think that at all… I just think you look cute... "you mumbled, moving yourself a bit forward, placing one of your hands on his face. The movement of your body on his had obviously been stirring up some emotion in him, feeling the hardening bulge under his skirt press against your ass. It made your face grow hotter, the feeling of his boner pressing against you in such a way, the two of you so close. "I...I think you're even more than cute, Leviachan," you added in a whisper. He squirmed gently at the pet name,chewing on his bottom lip gently. 

"More than cute…? Someone like me.. In a dress like this-", You interrupted him with a loving but quick kiss to the lips. 

"Hot. Levi, I think you're..so hot in this,"you purred. The otaku squirmed underneath you, letting out a soft sound as you spoke. One hand still gently rubbed his face with your thumb, the other gently massaging at his chest. It was always a bit surprising, just how firm his muscles were, considering most of what he did was sit around his room. His breathing quickened softly, the third born's breath warm as it hit you, soft sounds still escaped from his lips. You leaned down more, pressing your lips to his neck, placing a few soft kisses on his neck, each one lingering a little longer than the last. The demon bucked his hips into you when you began to suck on his neck, causing you to let out a soft moan. Purple marks were left on his neck when you pulled away, nipping gently at the skin before moving your head more towards his chest. His knuckles were white with how tightly he gripped the sides of the tub when you began to suck on his chest through the dress's fabric.The feeling of the hardening bud being moistened and stimulated in such a manner caused the serpent demon's pupils to constrict into thin slits.  
The random and sporadic movement of his hips didn't do much to assist the aching arousal; Him doing all the work obviously didn't help him relieve the ramrod in his pants either. At a steady pace, although hard to maneuver with his sharp movements, you began to grind into his crotch. Sounds quickly began to flood out of his mouth at the sensation of friction, the guttural movements of his hips slowed down. His eyelids fluttered somewhat as incoherent begs for "more" left his lips time and time again. Your free hand moved to the opposite side of his chest, fingers working at and toying with his sensitive nipple as your tongue worked to stimulate the other. It didn't stay there for long, leaving the delicate bud to travel down his body. You gently grip his hips after moving your other hand down his side, feeling the start of his rather thick thighs as you repositioned yourself. 

"Y-Y/N...Please..Don't stop... "he whined out, his breathing harsh. You gave him a sly little grin before leaning down.

"Don't worry, I won't..~"you replied, moving a tad closer to his face before connecting your lips in a rather sloppy and tired kiss. You continued to grind into him, both of your moans and whines muffled as you continued to kiss him. He shifted his legs, pressing his thighs tighter together as warmth pooled in his stomach. You moved your own hips harder and faster against his, the otaku grew closer to finishing from the friction alone. Your nails dug more into his skin as you grew closer as well, your whimpers nearly as incoherent as your demon lover's.  
Rather suddenly, you felt his tongue push past your lips, feeling and exploring your mouth once he had entered. It felt...Unusual as the two tips of his forked tongue touched your own tongue, yet it was so erotic at the same time. You gently sucked on his tongue, Levi's soft and muffled moans growing louder. Slowly, you moved one of your hands between your crotch and his underneath the skirt, beginning to palm him as you trusted against your own hand. The demon pulled away from the kiss as suddenly as he slithered his tongue into your mouth, whimpering your name as you palmed at his crotch. You began to feel his shaft through the tight panties underneath, stroking his hard cock delicately. They were a cheap, thin fabric which worked nicely for this. You could feel where pre cum had already begun to leak from his tip, a bit of a damp spot on the underwear. Judging from his current behavior, he wasn't fair off from finishing. After pulling the underwear down a bit, you began to steadily stroke his dick, the demon squirming beneath you as you did so. As you pumped your hand, you moved faster, going at a steady pace. 

"Hngh..Y/N...Y-Y/N, I'm gonna-"he cut himself off, biting down on his lip as he let out a muffled moan. His cum was on your hand and all over the inside of his dress. You pulled your hand away after taking it in for a moment. His face was bright red afterwards, his breathing still heavy as he attempted to hide his face in embarrassment. Leviathan muttered to himself softly for a brief moment while hiding his face with his hands, some things about how he came too early or the mess he made were at least partially audible to you. It took a second before he spoke directly to you again. "I-I…I'll make sure I...last longer next time. You probably think I'm gross for-"  
You sighed, interrupting him. "You're not gross at all. And don't worry… We can always do this again. Let's just worry about getting you cleaned up...Leviachan,"you replied. The demon gave a nod, his face reddening more when you said the nickname once again. 

"If you say so.. Normie.."he huffed gently.


End file.
